It's not like that
by faerieshrimp
Summary: Gajeel regretted the words he said, but it's not like that. Unfortunately Levy heard those words. Can Gajeel clear up the misunderstanding? Gale/Gajevy fanfic. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**I admit I only read and watched Fairy Tail because of Gale/Gajevy xD I mean I watched it but nearly took my interest until I saw GaLe/Gajevy's relationship and how it spawned to be like that and it's too adorable ! _**

 **And this is time making a fanfiction so I do hope that you enjoy reading this as I have fun writing it xD**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, for all of them are belong only to the great Hiro Mashima-san :))))**

It was a usual day at the guild, as for the members being as noisy as ever making their noises hear up to the outskirts of the town. Glad that team Natsu together with Juvia, because she insists to come to her Gray-sama~ is out doing a mission or it will be double times as noisy as it is now. But sitting on the bar and thinking as hard as he can skillfully ignoring all the loud noises around him for whatever reason is, Gajeel. He seems to be lost in his thoughts for he is unable to notice a certain white-haired girl saying something to him.

"Gajeel? Hey Gajeel?!",the white haired girl also known as Mirajane has been trying to get Gajeel's thoughts back to earthland.

"Hn?", after several minutes of trying, Mira seems to successfully manage to get his attention.

"You've been watching the nothingness for quite a while now, you know? Is there something wrong?"

Gajeel just look up to her, but decided to answer her for he knows that she will never leave him and will just ask him until he speaks.

"Haiiist, well, it's the shrimp.", says Gajeel while heaving a sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong with Levy? Have you confessed already?"Mira said giving him a devil smirk.

"W-what are 'ya talking about woman?! I aint have nothing to confess about to that half-pint!"Gajeel said quiet loudly than he intended making him sound so defensive.

"Oooh?"Mira can't help but giggle at Gajeel's reaction. It's too obvious that he likes her but too embarrassed to admit his own feelings. Mira just gave her a look shows like he knows and can see Gajeel's thoughts and feelings like an open book.

"Don't give me that look woman ! I aint have no feelings for that squirt!" Gajeel can feel the warm to his cheeks. Some of the guild members who are eavesdropping or more or less listening, because Gajeel is too defensive that he is almost shouting, just giggle at his reaction. Well who would've have thought that the so called rough and grumpy man as Gajeel Redfox would fall in love with a petite and bookworm like Levy Mcgarden? It's like your reading a fairy tale.

"Uhmm", everyone froze and they all look at the blue haired petite woman on the 's none other that Levy Mcgarden herself. No one realize that she's been standing there all along because of the controversial topic they are talking about. Especially it is also about her.

Gajeel froze and as he look to her his eyes widen, it is Levy and he wants to regret all that he said when he saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Everyone froze in their place and nothing spoke for several minutes.

Mira broke the silence as she clears her throat and greet Levy.

"L-'levy! I didn't know you will come home soon. I thought you will be back the day after tomorrow."

Levy just smiled and answered her.

"Uhm, well we finished the job faster than we thought so I take the first trip on the trainstation back here in Magnolia. Uhm, uh .. yeah, I really should go back now, I remembered something. See ya. " Levy waved and head back to the doors as fast as she could. Hearing those words coming from Gajeel makes her heart torn into million pieces.

 _'Idiot! Of course he will never like you! Those protectiveness that he shows is because your a guild member! Stupid feelings'_ Levy thought to herself as she ran down towards Fairy Hills. Tears starting to stream down her face while running her way back to the dorm.

 **Waaaah ! So the first chapter is done xD I hope to read all your critics, reviews and judgement about my work. Please do leave a comment so I can know if I should continue this or if I need to improve something xD**

 **THANK YOU :)) GALE/GAJEVY FOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Levy, is there something wrong ?", Jet asked as he sat across from Levy in the train.

"Hm? Oh nothing", she said as she smiles towards her friends. They just finished their job in Crocus and now riding the train back to Magnolia.

It's been a week since she heard the controversial incident about Gajeel saying aloud his feelings for Levy and she took a week long job that night in order to keep away from him. She can't face him right now, being heart-broken because of the indirect rejection of her feelings. But she can never let that be seen and known by everyone so she took the job to Crocus to merely compose herself and prepares her emotions once they are back.

"Are you sure ? You are zoning out pretty much lately.", Jet asked as worried flushed across his face.

"Yeah Levy-chan. You've been acting weird since the beginning of our job", Droy says as he munch on his juicy chicken.

"Don't be silly you two ! I'm just pretty tired, that's all", Levy said as she tried to laugh off the nervousness around them.

"If there is..", Jet says but cut off by Levy as she waves her arms in the air signalling him to drop the subject.

"I am perfectly fine guys. Seriously. You know me, I'll tell you right away if something is bothering me", she says as she tries to force a smile upon her face.

"Ok", they both agreed and just lay off there to take a nap for a long ride.

Levy just opens her book and starts reading. Going on again in her world of fiction forgetting all the reality that surrounds her.

 _The princess actually felt happy that she was with the dragon that trapped her in the tower. Even though the dragon did nothing but scowl and frowned at her, the princess thought that it is better than by being used at the castle. Yes, she is being use by her wicked stepmother because of her capability to use magic. Something that is rarely to inherit by the human race unless you have the blood of a fairy running through your veins._

 _"Here's your food", the dragon says as he flips his wings to remain in the air and lands near her. "Eat up", the dragon commanded as he hands over her a bowl of meat, vegetables and fruits._

 _"Thank you very much for your kindness", the princess says as she receive the food and smiles brightly at the creature. The princess held nothing but amusement towards the dragon. He is not the creature that the folk tales told her. They talk about a malicious and carnivorous beast but the dragon before her shows nothing but kindness and protectiveness, even though he shows it in his own way._

 _As she eats, silence took over them. But it is not a silence filled with fear, or awkwardness, it is much comfortable and easy. As she finishes her meal, she looks at the dragon who's munching a bunch of scraps and iron._

 _She giggles._

 _"What?", the dragon asks as he lifts his head to look at her._

 _"Nothing", she smiles at him. "Do you want me to read story again?"_

 _The dragon simply nodded at her and began to chew again the scraps as the princess starts to read him a story._

 _The dragon fell into a deep slumber halfway trough her reading and as she notices it , she close the book and moves besides the dragon as she fell asleep too besides him._

"Levy?", Levy close her book as she stare into Jet's eyes feeling her tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I-I truly loves him Jet", she began as tears starting to fall down to her cheeks.

"I know. I know.", Jet says as he moves next to Levy and rubs her back to comfort her.

"I'm such an idiot. Falling in love with a man that can never loves me back", she chuckles as tears continue to flow down her face.

"Hey you're not an idiot. You can never control your feelings if you truly loves a person. You can never dictate your own feelings. Loving someone that can never love you back is not idiocy.", Jet gave him a reassuring smile as he wipes away her tears.

"Levy-chan it's his loss if he doesn't have any feelings for you. You are the best !", Droy beams at her as he woke up from his sleep.

"You guys really are the best", Levy laughs as she wipes her tears away. "I don't know what I would do if you two are not here."

They both giggled.

"Of course Levy ! What are teams are for if we are not gonna help each other?", Jet says smiling at her.

"Yeah ! We are the Team Shadow Gear. We will never let you down", Droys says as he smiles too at her.

"Thank you guys, really. I appreciated this much. I feel like some weight has been lifted off from my chest.", she says as she heaves a deep sigh.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the train continues to travel back to Magnolia.

 _'I have to face him. I have to face this feelings. It's not his fault if he doesn't fall for me. But I can't let our friendship go to waste just because he can't love me back.'_ Levy thought as she watch the sceneries passes by the window. And finding new courage deep within her she closes her eyes and goes back to a deep slumber.

Sorry for not being active here. T^T Don't worry. I'll update the whole story already ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**So as promise :3 I'll post the rest of the story ;))**

"Gajeel !", Lily shouts at the top of his lungs as he search for his partner.

Lily looked to their house and the guild but to no avail still can't find his partner.

"Where the hell is that jerk ?!", he flies up to the sky so he can look at a greater view. After several minutes of looking, Lily founds him, at the top of the hill besides the park of Magnolia, sitting alone at a thick branch of a huge tree.

"That jerk!", Lily cursed under his breath as he flies towards Gajeel.

"Gajeel !", he shouts as he throws a punch on Gajeel's face sending him off to the ground.

"What the hell?!", Gajeel shouts as he stood up ready to face whoever asshole punched him.

"What the hell are you doing Pantherlily?!", he shouts as he see Lily standing in front of him with his battle form.

"Should I be the one asking you that?!", he says as he encircle around Gajeel and dash forward to launch another punch but Gajeel quickly dodge it and entangle Lily on the ground.

"What the fuck are you saying ?! And can you please calm down !", Gajeel says as he pinned Lily's arms around his back.

"What the hell I'm saying ?! You're a big scaredy asshole ! That's what I'm saying !"

Gajeel remains quiet as Lily trying to escape from his grip.

"How could you say those bluffs in front of Levy ?! Didn't we plan for you to confess your feelings ?! What the fuck did you say about don't having any feelings for her ?", Gajeel lets go of Lily as he calms down but now it's time for Lily to grab his shoulder and roll over so that now he's on top of Gajeel.

"What happened Gajeel ?! Are you backing off ? What do you think Levy is thinking now ?! You made her cry you insolent fool!", Lily says as he punch Gajeel again.

"Tch. Get off of me you damn cat."Gajeel says as he spits some blood.

"Of course I love her ! She's the only girl that I love and will love ! My life already belongs to her !", he shouts as he stood once again and dust off his clothes.

"Then why-"

"I was scared ok ?! That devil match-maker knows how i feel. " he says as he shooks his head and look at the ground.

"And so ?", Lily cocked his eyebrow.

"And so?! I hurt Levy and her team ! What do you think they think about my love for her ? Do you think they can just accept that ?", Gajeel looks at him with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"For Mavis sake Gajeel ! Levy already forgave you. All of them ! You have to forgive yourself!", Lily says as he shake Gajeel's shoulder.

"H-how can you say that ? How can you be so sure that we share the same feelings ?"

"Gajeel, believe in her. You save her more than that. He loves you because of who you are and not because of your past. Gajeel, I want you and Levy to be happy. Don't break her heart just because you are scared. Hey, where's the sassy Gajeel Redfox that I know and I looked up to ?"

"He's right Metal Head !", Natsu shouts as he stood up from the bushes. Together with him, stood Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Mirajane.

"You guys .."

"That's right Gajeel-kun! Honestly I want to slap you right now for making Levy-chan cry.", Lucy said as he points to Gajeel.

"We already forgave you Gajeel. And we fully accept you. And to be honest, we are so glad that you are in love with Levy.", Erza says as she gave a nod to Gajeel.

"Yes ! I can't wait to be a godmother GaLe babies~", says Mirajane as she starts to daydream about her future godchildrens.

"You see ? Forgive yourself Gajeel.", Lily says as he gave Gajeel a reassuring smile.

Gajeel shook his head and starts to feel his tears falling slowly.

"I.. I don't know what to say. I did something so terrible to you guys and yet.." Erza tap his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You are one of us Gajeel. You are a Fairy Tail wizard."

Gajeel just smile, not a smirk or silly grin. He just smile. They are right. He should forgive himself and devote his life more to Levy. Not because he feels guilty of his past mistakes but because he loves her. He loves her whole being. He loves Levy McGarden more than anything. And now he is ready to admit that to the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

After the long train ride from Crocus, Team Shadow Gear finally sets their feet on the Magnolia train station.

"Levy-chan!", Lucy shouts as she sees her best friend.

"Lu-chan !", Levy shouts as she dash forward and hugs Lucy tightly.

"What are you doing here ? Got a new job?", she asks as she continue to hug her best friend.

"No, I am actually waiting for your arrival.", Lucy says as she fix her hair and dress.

"Oh, why ? Is there something wrong?", she asks as she quirks her eyebrow at Lucy.

"Oh no no ! Nothing's wrong ! I just miss you Levy-chan ! You've been gone like what ? 9 days !", she says as they starts to walk towards the exit of the station.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long. I just, I just want to think about some _things_."

"Hey Levy we're gonna head first ok?", Jet butt in as he and Droy walks past them.

"Oh, ok. See you at the guild then.", she says as she waves goodbye to her friends.

Jet and Droy turn left while the girls turn right at the crossroad at the town.

"So, about this _things_ you're thinking, is it about what I heard about?", Lucy asks as she stops at her tracks and stares directly at Levy.

"I figured you will already heard about that.", she chuckles as she stares at her best friend.

"Well, Mirajane told me, I mean accidentally told me after we came back from our mission."

"Mhmm. Well, that's that. You heard the story. He doesn't like me.", she smiles sadly as she continue to walk along the pathway to the guild.

"I don't think so about that Levs. I mean, he can be an idiot sometimes but I am definitely sure It's _not_ like that."

"What do you mean It's not like that ?"

"I mean-"

" Levy !", Lucy has been cut off as Mira runs over them and drags Levy inside the guild.

"I've been waiting for you ! I just found a lot of dresses that I know will suits you !"

"W-what's with dresses ? What's... what's the occasion ?"

"Oh _nothing_ , I just clean my wardrobe and found some old clothes.", she says as she smirks secretly.

As they got to the guild, Mira drags Levy to the second floor followed by Lucy.

"Come here quick. Ooh I'm so excited !", she says as she stops over the bed filled with dresses with different colors.

"Now let's see. Hmmm. No. Nah. Too skin-revealing. Too short. Too tight. Nuh uh.", she continues to dress up Levy with all the different dresses in the bed until she stops at a black strapless dress.

"Here ! Try this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Go Levy-chan!", Lucy cheers as she watch Levy being dress up like a doll.

Levy puts on the black strapless dress. It is a simple dress with white lining on the hem and a v curve at the back that slightly reveal her back. It gives a perfect shape in her hips and a little boost on her chest.

"Yay ! It's perfect !", Mira squirms as she looks at Levy.

"It looks great on you Levy!-chan!"

"Yeah well, but i doubt I'll have a perfect occasion for this outfit."

"Of course you have !"

"What do you mean ?"

Lucy looks at Mira as she grins.

"You're gonna meet me tonight !"

"Why?", she asks as she quirks her eyebrow at Lucy.

"I'm gonna need your help ! I'm finish with my latest chapter and there's this _guy_ who asked me on a date."

"What?! Really ?! Oh Lu that is sooo wonderful ! Who is this guy ? Is he handsome? How old is he? Is he a mage too? What's his name ? Do he also love books? And Lu, what about Natsu ?!", she bursts as the news of _Lucy's date_ process in her mind.

"Hey, easy Levy ! Breath.", Mira giggles at Levy's excitement and because of Lucy's red face when Levy mention _his_ name.

Lucy clears her throat as she continues to speak.

"So you're gonna help me right?"

"Of course ! Tell me what time and I'll be at your apartment !"

"Oh no no, we are not gonna meet at my apartment We are gonna meet at Magnolia Park at 7 pm."

"Huh? Oh ok. Then I'm gonna be at Magnolia Park at 7 !"

"Yay. Make sure that you'll wear that dress ok?", Mira says as she heads to the door.

"Ok I promise ! I don't want to look informal at the front of your _date_.", she says as she elbows Lucy slightly.

"Yeeeaaah. That's right ahehehehe", she laughs nervously as she follows Mira towards the door.

"Oh wait, umm Lu, where is uhm."

"Gajeel?", Lucy finish for her.

"Y-yeah."

"He took a job yesterday. He'll be back maybe the day after tomorrow. Why, miss him?",she grins as Levy's cheeks turned dark red.

"N-no! Absolutely not! I-I just need to tell him something."

"Oh.", is all Lucy's reply as she left the room.

 _'Well I can wait for him. And then, I'm going to tell him.'_ Levy thought as she change her clothes and walks toward the door. _'But for now, I need to help Lu-chan with her date. Poor Natsu, he must be heart broken. But it can't be help. You can't teach your heart what's need and don't need to feel.'_

...

After several hours of waiting, Levy looks at the time and fix her things before heading out to Fairy Hills to take a bath and change her clothes.

After putting the last touch of her make-up, she heads to the doors and walks towards the Magnolia Park.

"Lu-chan must be late again.", she says as she got to the park without any sign of Lucy.

"Shrimp.", says a gruff voice that she knows well and belongs only to one person.

"Gajeel."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

It's been a minute but Levy and Gajeel stood there. Both of them doesn't know what to say. Sensing as to who will talk first.

Gajeel, just looking at her by his peripheral vision, can't help but admire her. Her black, strapless dress that is so good with her. How her blue locks is in a messy bun with a little strands left to her face.

Levy, doesn't even know how to bear all the silence anymore, break it.

"Is this just a coincidence, or I've been fooled by my own best friend ?", she asks full of sarcasm.

Gajeel, don't know what to say, just clears his throat and took a breath to compose himself. As he gaze upon Levy, he knew he needs to face his fear, here and now.

"Levy, I ask her, no them, to help me for this."

"Why would you do that ?", Levy asks finally smiling as to clear the awkwardness around them.

As Gajeel saw her smile, he began to relax.

"Can we sit down ? There's a swing over there."

Levy just nodded and follow him to the swing. They walk a couple of minutes and reach a swing under a large oak tree. Levy took a seat and slowly swings it.

"So, what now?", she asks as she looks at him, feeling her heart pounding loudly on her chest because of fear as to what Gajeel will say.

"There something I meant to tell you."

 _'Here it is. He's gonna break my heart once again by telling me that we are just friends. Just friends. Friends. Nothing more. Just guildmates. That we cannot be more than that.'_ , she thought sadly and as tears prick in her eyes she shook her head and breath heavily.

"Can I speak first ?", she says. _'I'm not ready to hear his words yet. I thought I was prepared for this. That I can face him now. But I'm scared. Too scared. I thought I now have the confidence to face him. But I was wrong. I'm not ready for this. Not now. I want to be the first to end this. I just need to tell him my feelings then that's it. I can get out of here and maybe take a job again until I'm ready. Yes, that's a great idea. I know that it's a coward action to just run off from your problem. But I'm scared.'_

Gajeel kept silence first before nodding at her.

Levy stood up and face him. Breathing deeply and stare directly at his eyes.

"Gajeel, I know that this is absurd. You see me only as a friend. But-"

"Shrimp-"

"Don't say anything ! Let me finish first."

Gajeel nodded as she place her hand in his mouth to shut him off.

"But listen Gajeel. I don't care if you don't love me or if you don't return my feelings. All I just want to say is ! I-is.….", Levy shooks her head then stare at his eyes who's watching her carefully, before shouting -

"I love you Gajeel Redfox ! I can't even remember when and I don't even know why. But I know that I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Tears slowly streams down her cheeks and she gently pulls her hand out of his mouth and bows her head.

Gajeel, completely dumbfounded at Levy's confession, stood up and pulls her to him.

Levy's eyes widen at the sudden gesture of Gajeel. He hugs her, locks her in his protective embrace. And gently rubs her back to soothe her. And what shocks her the most, was the words that came from Gajeel's mouth after that.

"I love you too Levy. I _always_ have and I always will."

Levy suddenly get out of his embrace and looks at him directly at his eyes.

"Wha? But you said. You said at the guild-"

Gajeel cut her off but by kissing her. He kissed her and gently pulls away and looks at her eyes.

"I know but It's not like that Levy. I only said that because I was afraid."

"A-afraid?"

"Yes."

"B-but why?"

Gajeel close his eyes and took a deep breath.

"When I heard from Lily that there's a big possibility that you like me, I was surprised. Surprised and Happy. I even thought I was the luckiest bastard in the world."

Levy chuckles at that.

"But, I began to be afraid. After that, I always dreamt about what happened in the past. How I pinned you in the tree. How I destroyed the guild and hurt many of the guild members. I thought that I am not fully accepted at Fairy Tail, that there is still a doubt about me. And the fact that I can't even forgive myself for what I did. How can I suppose to have the right to love you?"

"But, Gajeel, we already-"

"Yes, I know. All of you already forgave me and accepted me. It just because of my fear that I thought that you haven't accepted me fully yet. But now, I'm sure that you already accepted me. That I am one of the Fairy Tail mages. That's why I'm here Levy. I'm here to ask you a question."

"Question?"

"Levy Mcgarden, will you be my girlfriend ?"

Levy's eyes widen once again as blush slowly forms in her face.

"I- Gajeel … Of course you idiot!" Levy throws herself at Gajeel tackling him on the ground. Both of them laughing and grinning like idiots.

Gajeel gently cups her face and pulls her closer.

"I love you Levy.", he says as he leans forward.

"I love you too, Gajeel.", she says as she leans forward.

The new couple both in the ground sharing passionate kiss as the moon glows lightly above them, are completely oblivious that there's a bunch of idiots, who they call ' _guildmates_ ' and ' _friends_ ' having a lacrima camera and talking about their bets, are watching them silently from the bushes.

 **End.**


	6. Author's note

There you go guys ! Hope you enjoy my story ^^, If you have wattpad, check my account ( faerieshrimp) for more gale stories :D


End file.
